


Magia Posthuma

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Nosferatu (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Ratings: PG, lokane - Freeform, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Only a woman can break the vampire´s frightful spell - a woman pure in heart - who will offer her blood freely to him and will keep the vampire by her side until sunrise.





	Magia Posthuma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lokane Wallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618654) by [KMKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKnight/pseuds/KMKnight). 



Wismar, Germany, 1845

Flowers are white like bones, and the books are piled near them.  

He stands in the shadows behind the window and watches this woman named Jane. She has home full of books, on the shelves, on the tables and desks, and she sits in her bed, still reading.  She has not allowed to become a doctor, but no law has stopped her to study.

He knows that all the scientific books in her home do not help her to find the answer to this illness.

 

People continue to waste away.  Two wounds in the neck, blue like bruises, always those two marks. And loss of blood. 

Dying tell about feeling of strangulation, and the nightmares about pale-faced man.  They tell about bats and red eyes. 

 She picks up books she had thought interesting in folkloric sense, not as medical books.

 

She reads folklore about vampires.

Visum et repertum by Johann Flückinger, Magia Posthuma by Carl Ferdinand von Schertz,  writings by Dom Augustin Calmet...  and eventually The Book of the Vampires, published anonymously.

 

_Only a woman can break the vampire´s frightful spell - a woman pure in heart - who will offer her blood freely to him and will keep the vampire by her side until sunrise._

_The Book of Vampires_

 

She stands in her bedroom window after the sunset.

"Come to me," she whispers.

 _He can´t hear you,_ she thinks and turns away.

She hears the wolf howling somewhere in the forest and goes to bed.

 

"Jane."

He is wrapped in black, colour of his hair, and his eyes are red against pale skin.  His thin lips part.  

"You don´t have to die. Come to me and be my ally."

"No.  Death is inevitable."

"Not to you."

"Yes, to me too."

He sighs.  He approaches the bed and kneels. Jane closes her eyes. 

 

She is wrong. Neither one of them dies in the sunrise.  

She looks at the light which _doesn_ ´t burn the vampire´s skin, thinking:  _T_ _he book was wrong,_   She is unable to speak, unable to move.

Loki smiles.  "I said that death is not inevitable."

"Why?" she manages to whisper.

"When the vampire loves someone, that person becomes a vampire after death."

 


End file.
